wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Wayfarer
Don't talk, just act. Don't say, just ''show. Don't promise, just prove. This OC was created by Jos98ie. Please do not use without permission. |Created by Jos98ie|Female|Coding by Rain and QE1| Wayfarer is a Seawing dragonet who cannot speak. She appears in The Peacemakers, The Truthfinders, and The Hopegivers as one of the main protagonists, and as part of Futureknower's prophecy. Her backstory is being written here. '''WARNING': THIS PAGE CONTAINS SPOILERS ON THE PEACEMAKERS AND IT'S SEQUELS. If you have not read them, then read them! They are linked above. Appearance Her main scales are sky blue, with white underscales. Her wing membranes and webbing are white, while her glowing scales are white as well. She wears a white cloth scarf around her neck. When she was at Jade Mountain Academy, she wore a slate around her neck that she would write on to talk. She wore a silver wristband that was enchanted by Darkstalker at one point. It was enchanted to give her a voice (part of the persuasion), and make her follow Darkstalker's commands. It lost it's enchantment later on. (read the fanfic for more info on this) Although she dosn't wear it anymore, she kept it anyways. Personality Wayfarer is very shy and keeps to herself. Usually, she can be found in her room, writing on scrolls. She likes to keep her writings to herself, at least until she is finished. She likes to help her sister write songs. She has a gift with her writings, and some others, her sister included, wish that they had her talent. When she is comfronted by other dragons, she usually gets scared and either freezes up or runs away. Although once she warms up to someone, it becomes easier for her to communicate to them, and she feels like she can trust them. Abilities Strengths Swimming Wayfarer loved to swim when she was in the SeaWing kingdom. Because she has so much practice, she is swift and agile in the water. Also, being a SeaWing, the water can refresh her. Writing Wayfarer has a way with words that nobody else has. She writes in her spare time, as an escape from reality. She has written a few scrolls, although they remain unpublished. Listening Without a voice, Wayfarer has grown acustomed to being able to listen, and pick up small details. This can be helpful at times, especially when things are happening all at once Weaknnesses Anxiety Wayfarer has something called Social Anxiety disorder, which means she gets worried about being judged, being humiliated, or accidentally offending someone. She is very nervous around everyone because of this. Panic attacks Wayfarer will also have panic attacks from time to time. Many of them are during the night. Most of them are caused by bad memories, especially those of Darkstalker and the times she was possesed by Rune. Communication Wayfarer, being incredibly shy as she is, finds it hard to communicate with others. Ifshe's caughf jn a conversation, she usually mentally panics, and gets shaky. Although when she warms up to someone, communication becomes gradually easier. This is very hard when Wayfarer is around a lot of dragons, like at Jade Mountain Academy. Flying Wayfarer prefers to travel by water, or to just walk. To her, flying just doesn't come as naturally as swimming. When she's in the air, she's slowed down comoared to when she's in the water. She's not too fond of heights either, but she can tolerate it. History Early life (Pre-fanfics) Wayfarer was born under a moon that was red as blood, while the other two moons were dark. She was raised in the Seawing kingdom by her parents, Tsunami and Riptide. She has one older sister, Valtemari. When Wayfarer was a dragonet, her sister was very talkative. However, Wayfarer did not speak. This worried her parents, until they learned that she had no speech. In addition to being mute, she was really shy, therefore she made no friends with the other dragonets, and stayed away from her sister. Her parents grew very concerned, and then decided to send her to Jade Mountain Academy, giving her a small slate to write on that she used to comunicate. Spoilers ahead for the fanfictions! Read at your own risk! The Peacemakers She was attacked jn her sleeping cave, meeting Firefly, Mahogany and Mirrorglass in the process. Afterwards, she met her clawmates, Frostfeet and Sunside. The next day, the dragons at Jade Mountain Academy were enchanted to attack Wayfarer and her friends, due to the prophecy they were unaware of, as they escaped. Wayfarer was attacked by her sister, and carried to safety by Mahogany and Firefly. They were seperated from the rest of the group, and ran into Penguin, an IceWing who was goofy and charming. They traveled to Possibility, in hope of finding answers. When they arrived, they were captured by Peacemaker, who wae turning back into Darkstalker. He nearly killed Valtameri in front of them. With her sister's life at sake, she accepted an enchanted wristband from Darkstalker. It was enchanted to make her obey Darkstalker's command, and to give her a voice, to make the offer more enticing. After being forced to attack her friends, Mahogany broke an enchanted necklace Darkstalker was wearing, turning him back into Peacemaker. When they returned to the academy, she resumed normal classes. The Truthfinders Wayfarer was haunted by a series of Drakstalker nightmares for over a month afterwards. Her friend, Mahogany, disappeared after an attack, leaving her confused, worried, and scared. They then travelled to a NightWing prophet named Futureknower, who was later revealed to be a Sky-Night hybrid named Brick. She found out that she was a part of his prophecy. They then began to travel to the old night kingdom to find Mahogany. Her sister and a discolored SeaWing named Duck had tagged along. Later on, she was captured by Brick as a ransom. However, she easily escaped with Valtameri and Penguin's help. When she returned, Brick and a SandWing who captured Mahogany were fighting. Wayfarer tried to stop Quake from harming Brick, and much to her dismay, failed. Quake was then revealed to be possessed, and lost some of his memory. Wayfarer then remembers a time when her clawmate, who was Quake's daughter, talked to her and told somethjjng important to Quake. It brought his memory back, and they flew back off to Jade Mountain. The Hopegjvers Wayfarer is mentioned in the prologue by Duck, who has a crush on her. Once they arrive at Jade mountain, Wayfarer feels small headaches in her brain, and has strangely fuzzy memories of those times. Later on, she wakes up and realizes she was possesed somehow to attack Mirror. She was very confused until she fell into an unnatural coma. (Due to the fact that The Hopegivers is a WIP, this part of her story remains a WIP until it is completed) Relationships Tsunami: Way wishes that she had her mother's courage. That way, she could be stronger, braver, not the speechless, shy dragonet that she usually is. She does not like it when her mother makes her be with other dragonets, due to her reclusiveness. However, she is proud of her mother's desision to make her go to Jade Mountain Academy, because of the friends she made. Riptide: Wayfarer's father is very suppotive, and Wayfarer is always grateful for everything he does for her. In The Truthfinders, she recalls a memory of writing to Sunside about her father. In the writing, she looks up to him, saying that he taught her Aquatic and that he loved and respected her different than her mother and sister. Valtameri Wayfarer admires her sister's confidence, and wishes that she was like her. Wayfarer helps her write songs, because Val loves to sing. Alrhough Valtameri can be loud and obnoxious at times, Wayfarer loves her as a sister. Valtameri stands up for her when needed, which is shown throughout the fanfic. Wayfarer is gratful for her sister's protectiveness over her, although it can get on her nerves when Val is all in her face. In The Truthfinders, ''Wayfarer is grateful that Valtameri tagged along on their adventure. Mirrorglass Wayfarer respects Mirror as a friend. Her visions and prophecies do freak her out a bit, but Wayfarer still sees a friend in the moonborn. After being forced to attack her by Darkstalker, Wayfarer is afraid that Mirror might turn against her, but deep down, she knows that's a lie. Firefly Wayfarer likes her enthusiasm, although sometimes it is too much for her. Wayfarer sees Firefly as a good friend, even if their opinions contradict sometimes. Mahogany Wayfarer likes her loyal, usually calm state. She thinks that it must be kind of scary to have a firescales for a mother, but she likes her as a close friend. When Mahogany dissapeared, Wayfarer grew nervous and was happy to have her back afterwards. Penguin Wayfarer enjoys being around the IceWing. At one point, she even had a fleeting crush on him. His goofy personality makes him enjoyable, and he is accepting of Wayfarer and her disability. Wayfarer sees him as a great, trustworthy friend. Duck Wayfarer has a crush on Duck. She does not feel afraid or threatened around him. She has an escalating crush on him, although as on now it is very minor and insignificant to the plot. ''Spoiler warning over. Trivia Wayfarer is mute, meaning that she cannot speak. She enjoys wishing on shooting stars that streaks thrpugh the sky. She loves to swim in any body of water. Her name somewhat contradicts her personality. A wayfarer is someone who travels, usually on foot. However, Wayfarer tends to be reclusive, and does not like to step out of her comfort zone. Nor does she like travelling. She is part of a prophecy as the "egg of royal blood," The quoteboxes take quotes from a poem Wayfarer wrote. There is a ship: Duckfarer. (Duck's page is not made yet.) She is comfirmed to have Social Anxiety Disorder. Her simple color scheme reflects herself. Gallery Thank you everyone who contributed to this gallery! Fullyshadedway.png EED71EC8-D99D-4F26-AB50-A320B3B342F1.png|Ref by Piggy ty! IMG_20180708_080434-0.jpg|Tysm! Seawing_digital_art-0.png|By Sandwing 101 TYSM Wayfarer2.png|By CercerisSting TYSM! Untitled178.png|Ref by me :) Untitled162_20180722164240.png|Art by le moi Untitled12_20180727082202.png|Duckfarer ship comic by Jos98ie coollogo_com-5785384.gif|Yeet! By le moi 1532979354186996445019.jpg|By skydream7! Tysm! 15329794946961295355832.jpg|By skydream ty! fade_by_dablueninjaz-dcj1lnm.png|By Galacatty I AM ETERNALLY GRATEFUL! fade1_by_dablueninjaz-dcj1ln7.png|By Galacatty! Mmmwatchasayyyyy.png|Mmm by Grapecakes Wayfarersquirrel.png|By Squirrel, ty! Category:Work In Progress Category:SeaWings Category:Content (Jos98ie) Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Writer) Category:Females Category:Dragonets Category:Disabled Characters